The Hook
by Ya Boy Guzma
Summary: Training new recruits is a vital part of the Overwatch routine. But when one of your new arrivals has a weapon that defies the laws of reality itself, what are you supposed to do?


**A/N: Greetings all, it's ya boy.**

 **Now this is my first Overwatch fic, so it's the first time I've branched out into a fandom other than Pokemon (my usual, familiar and favourite fandom). My love for Overwatch, however, is fast becoming an addiction, and in honour of that and Roadhog's nightmarish hook (which is in the process of being fixed), I made this.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

The crack of gunfire was very loud in the confined spaces of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Not that this was an uncommon thing, mind you- when you're in the home base of Overwatch, after all, you have to expect a certain amount of weapons fire in the home of some of the most unique heroes the world will ever see. Nor was it something to worry about (at least, this time), for while the sound of shots being fired and rockets being launched was loud, reassuringly they were at this moment in time blanks. This was only training, after all.

Since Winston's activation of the recall order, Overwatch's finest had returned, but with a team that was in size a lot smaller than back in the glory days, new recruits had to be found and trained. They came from all sorts of backgrounds; from security firms in Egypt to the elite secret units of the Korean military, and even from the former Overwatch covert ops section Blackwatch (although McCree frequently pointed out he had quit a long time ago). The two recruits being trained today, however, were a little different...

"Cor, these two pack a punch," Tracer shouted, crouching behind Reinhardt's barrier shield to recharge her coronal accelerator as grenades impacted on the shield. "This ain't easy!"

The big armoured German in front of her laughed heartily, his booming laugh echoing inside the hangar and somehow drowning out the noise of the grenade explosions. "Ha ha ha! Now zis is a good fight!"

Tracer giggled, always reassured even in the toughest of situations by the fact that her friend never lost his optimism and enjoyment of the fight, before bursting off at speed to try to find an angle to attack. Emerging from behind Reinhardt, and nodding as Pharah and Mercy took to the air below the Aurora shuttle, her teammates partnered up to maximise the damage output from Pharah's rockets. Even though they were firing blanks in training, Pharah looked to be taking this very seriously, which to Tracer showed just how strong their opponents were. Winston had insisted that only four Overwatch members took them on, to make the fight a little fairer, but Tracer was starting to think they might have needed the extra two.

Tracer's Blink took her into range of the bigger of the two newcomers, and like a flash her Pulse Pistols landed a round into the fat man's belly. Instinctively, the man turned, his huge arms gripping a very large shotgun-like weapon, and as if not even thinking about it Tracer fired up her Recall to get out of its path...

Suddenly, Tracer found herself back where she had been hiding with Reinhardt, but a sharp pain shot up her legs. "Ow! What the-!"

Looking down, Tracer could see a sharp, steel bear-trap had been placed on the floor, which had dug into her legs and cut through her favourite leggings; she had Recalled right into it. As she stood immobilised, however, she didn't even have time to make a joke about this, as a large concussion mine came sailing through the air and landed by her feet. While it was definitely a blank, and didn't detonate, the explosion of light around Tracer eliminated her from the training match completely. "Bollocks!"

Reinhardt somehow heard Tracer's shout from the other side of the hangar, but was a little too distracted to check on her, as he swung his massive hammer repeatedly at the annoying little man in front of him. While his fat partner had disappeared inside to evade Pharah's Mercy-boosted rockets, he had remained outside to launch grenades at Reinhardt- somehow, the cocky little man was managing now to avoid the brutal swings in his direction. "Won't you fight me like a man?!"

The man's only response was to laugh maniacally, before in the corner of his eye Reinhardt saw movement. Too late to turn and deploy his shield to protect himself, Reinhardt was hit in the back with a full round of the fat man's shotgun blast, before the fat man turned to retreat back inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Reinhardt shouted, the rockets on his armour firing up to propel him forward to charge. As the fat man managed to escape into the side of the hangar before being pinned, Reinhardt's charge carried him straight into the corner of the doorframe. This miss didn't bother him, as usually he was able to recover- what bothered him was that as he tried to recover, a huge and spiked chain hook came flying through the side of the wall and latched onto him. Somehow the fat man, hiding in the opposite corner of the building, had thrown his hook through a solid wall to hook Reinhardt, pulling him through the doorframe to land the final blow with his shotgun. "How is zat fair?!"

"Reinhardt?" Mercy said from the top of the Aurora shuttle, frowning as she looked at the screen Winston had put on the wall of the hangar to see Reinhardt be eliminated. "What happened?"

"Who knows," Pharah said bluntly beside her, reloading as one of her rockets missed the fat man. "I'm fully charged though, Mercy, whenever you're ready. Let's get the little man."

Mercy sighed, putting her pistol away to pull out her staff, but Pharah, ever impatient, had already used her jump jet to launch off the shuttle's roof into the air, and was aiming her ultimate strike at the newcomer, who's grenades were incapable of hitting her. "Pharah!"

"Justice rains fro-"

As the rockets began to fire from all parts of Pharah's suit at the one-legged man, the massive hook came sailing at Pharah through the middle of one of the definitely-solid balconies in the hangar, plucking her out of the sky and pulling her into range of the fat man, who dispatched her in one shot. "Grounded."

As the smaller man cackled, Pharah refused to stay down gracefully like Tracer and Reinhardt had, pretending they were dead; she jumped up and started angrily shouting at the larger man. "Are you serious?! How is that possible?"

Mercy, hearing all this over her shoulder as she half ran, half glided away, sighed. Pharah's inability to take a defeat never surprised her, but she too was upset that the hook the fat man was carrying appeared to be capable of such impossible things. Nevertheless, while Pharah's anger distracted them, she had in fact bought Mercy some time. Mercy was used to this sort of situation, and had kept herself out of range so she could do what she always did, buying herself enough time to build up the final bit of charge.

Mercy drew a deep breath, before she turned and activated the propulsion system on her Valkyrie suit, her Caduceus Staff stretched out before her as she flew towards where Pharah had been eliminated. Now was her time. "Heroes never-"

She never got to finish her sentence. Somehow, the fat man had managed to sneak to the other side of the hangar, and as she flew in for the Resurrect had jumped up from behind the crate he was using as cover and launched his hook in her direction. This was a clever move, and even as the hook latched onto her and took her breath away, the move impressed Mercy; what didn't impress her was the fact that after being hooked, the chain seemed to somehow drag her and itself through the very definitely solid and real crate that the man was using for cover. "What the-"

The blast from the man's shotgun silenced her, eliminating her from the match, before she heard a loud noise over the speakers; Athena, the base's computer, had now changed the screen to display the word 'Defeat' in large, red letters. "Training match complete."

The small man laughed, hefting his grenade launcher over his shoulder. "We did it!"

"Mr Fawkes!"

Junkrat stopped laughing, coughed, and turned on one leg at the sound of the deep voice to see a very large gorilla approving him, wearing armour and a deep frown on his face. "Yes, cobber?"

"Do you care to explain what happened with Mr Rutledge's weapon?" Winston said, folding his arms and huffing.

"They cheated!" Pharah butted in, angrily. "How else can you explain it?"

"We did not!" Junkrat shouted, looking defiant. "We're going straight, we told ya! No cheating from us!"

"I can confirm," Athena's voice rang out from the speakers, echoing in the hangar, "that there has been no cheating or manipulation of myself, nor of the scoring mechanics of the test game, by any party. Mr Rutledge's weapon is as it always is."

"You mean," Reinhardt paused, "his weapon can always fly through walls? Zat is madness. How is zat possible?"

Roadhog shrugged, his huge belly heaving as he breathed in the contents of a yellow canister, and Winston looked even more confused. "I've seen some strange things since joining Overwatch, and some things that defy the laws of science and logic-"

"He means me," Tracer whispered with a grin, nudging an unresponsive Pharah.

"-but this is something new. Mr Rutledge, allow me if I may to investigate your weapon. I'll see what it does, and I'll make you a new hook for the training games that doesn't fly through solid objects."

Roadhog looked uncertainly over to his partner Junkrat, who merely rolled his eyes, before nodding, and handing the ape the huge hook and the long chain it was attached to. "I want it back after."

"Of course," Winston said hurriedly. "Athena, I believe we can make a new one without damaging the current one?"

"Certainly."

"Then I'll take this hook and see what analysis we can do on it. And I'll make you a new one. Good work everyone," here Winston nodded to the team, ignoring the fact that Pharah was still glaring at the two newcomers, "I think we can call it a day here. Go and get some rest, and Athena and I will see you at briefing tomorrow when Genji arrives."

"You got it!" Tracer said chirpily, somehow the only one of the four-man Overwatch team to neither be angry, nor confused by the hook's impossible abilities. "Come on!"

Winston smiled, despite his confusion, at Tracer's attitude, before turning to walk away from his two troublesome new trainees. Junkrat and Roadhog had given him something interesting to look at, at least...

"Torbjörn! You and I have some work to do!"

 **(***)**

"WINSTON! What did you do to that hook?"

"Pharah?" the scientist asked, turning with a puzzled look on his face to see a very angry Fareeha Amari. Temper tantrums from her after a loss were not uncommon, but as Pharah threw her helmet onto his desk with a huff and marched towards him pointing accusingly, Winston realised she was very angry. "What are you-"

"You promised us you and Torbjörn would fix it! You said you'd made him a new hook that wouldn't be broken like the other one!"

"And we did! Torbjörn and I tested to make sure, and this one doesn't somehow manage to fly through solid walls-"

"That ain't the problem, partner."

Winston spun to see a frustrated-looking McCree hanging his hat on a hook at the back of the room. "Jesse? When did you get back?"

"Couple'a days ago, maybe," the cowboy replied, laying his Peacemaker besides Pharah's helmet with a clink and folding his arms. "It ain't a big deal. The real big deal is why that pig's hook is hurtin' so much."

"They're right, you know," Mercy sighed, walking in behind the two heroes. "We took them on again in a test match like you asked, Winston. Six against two, this time, not four on two- we let Jesse and Genji join this time."

"And it went badly?" Winston said, frowning again as he polished his glasses. "What was the problem?"

"His hook doesn't hook through walls anymore, but I think you have somehow made it more powerful. It drags anyone it hits right up in front of him."

"And when Mercy says in front," Pharah added, still seething, "she means so close to him he can shoot you in the head just like that."

"Something's busted about that," McCree said, shaking his head. "I know I'm pretty handy with my aim, but when you're gettin' dragged up so a weapon that big can head-shot you, that ain't right."

"He eliminated everyone except Reinhardt and Tracer with one hook, one shot," Pharah tutted. "And the only reason Tracer wasn't taken out by that combination is because all he had to do to her was hit her with the hook when injured."

"I know Reinhardt was the only person acting as Tank," Mercy said, more reasonable than the seething Egyptian, "but that's still ridiculous."

"I don't understand," Winston said, tapping away at a keyboard as Athena brought up the blueprints for the new hook on a screen. "Torbjörn and I put a lot of work into that, and I'm sure it didn't do that when we tried it."

"How much did you test it?" McCree asked, drily.

"Almost a day's worth of testing," the gorilla replied, his frown deepening as he tapped away, the three others peering over his shoulder. "We can't have missed it- we designed it to fix the fact it kept flying through walls, but I'm sure we would have realised. Something isn't right here..."

 **(***)**

"D'ya think they're pissed at us?" Junkrat asked, his feet dangling over the cliff edge as he and Roadhog sat outside the Watchpoint, looking out over the Mediterranean.

Roadhog grunted, polishing the new hook Winston and Torbjörn had made for him. "Maybe."

"Well, I didn't want ya to get a shit deal Roadie," his partner replied, his prosthetic leg clinking as it tapped against the rock. "Just 'cause yer good with a hook and all, it ain't fair to just take that all away from ya with a new one. Just 'cause they whined."

Roadhog nodded again, tossing the new hook as if testing its weight. "It's powerful."

"I know." Junkrat grinned toothily, but before he could burst out into his maniacal laugh, he paused. "Say, Roadie, I know I like to go overboard with me bombs and all, but d'ya think maybe we made it a bit too strong? I mean, when we switched the monkey's design with our own?"

"Maybe." Roadhog turned to look at his partner. "Jamison?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

Roadhog chuckled, deeply, menacingly. "I like it..."

 **(***)**

 **A/N: And there we have it. I'm a huge fan of Roadie, both to play and as a source of entertainment when a hook defies all logic and grabs someone from an impossible position, so there's that. His hook changes seem to look quite good if you ask me, although I think Pharah here disagrees...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated, whether constructive criticism or glowing praise (just don't flame, yo), and I'll never be ungrateful for follows/favourites of me or my work.**

 **Ya boy, out.**


End file.
